


To Recognize Love

by MysteriousFigure



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: But hopefully it's at least some cute nonsense, Confessions, M/M, Pining, So it might be nonsense, Wrote this quickly, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousFigure/pseuds/MysteriousFigure
Summary: Charon is in love with the smiling messenger god who delivers souls to his boat. He would like to be a bit more than Professional Associates.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	To Recognize Love

Charon knew that Hermes was different from the moment he met him. The god was fast-talking and friendly. A bright spot in the usually so dour underworld. Charon liked seeing the god. Even if he wasn't sure why.

Charon rowed the boat in the River Styx. The paddle only making the quietest of sounds as cut through the water. Soon enough the sound was joined by another one. A soft fluttering Charon had come to associate with Hermes's wings.

  
"Hiya Charon!," The god cheerfully called out. "How's my favorite professional associate today?"  
  
Charon let out a groan in response. Hermes gave him a smile that made Charon wonder why Apollo was made the god of the sun.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you're doing well! As for me? Things have been boring on Olympus. Same old same old. You know how it is. Or I guess you don't know. I suppose things are different down here. Anyways, I have this bunch of souls for you."  
  
Charon listened to Hermes musical voice as he took obols from the souls. He had always found the obols beautiful and, if he had the ability to, he would smile as he dropped each one into his pouch with a quiet clink.  
  
Charon didn't know exactly what made today different, but he realized that the obols weren't the only thing here he found beautiful.  
  
He looked at Hermes. The light danced in his eyes as he excited told Charon about the strange and wonderful things he saw on his many journeys.  
  
Also for the first time, Charon realized he wanted to travel somewhere other than up and down the gentle ebb of the River Styx. He wanted to see the world as Hermes did. Experience it with Hermes. A curling snake of smoke rose from his mouth in replacement of a flush rising to his cheeks. And the reminder was startling. The reminder of just how different they were. If he were more like his brothers Thanatos and Hypnos then maybe Charon could imagine a scenario where he confessed his feelings and have them returned, but as he was...  
  
"Charon?," The messenger stopped his story midsentence. The light in his eyes flickered and his cheery smile faltered until his face had contorted into a gentle look of concern. "Is everything alright?," his voice was as gentle as a feather falling to the ground.  
  
"Graaaaahhhhh," Charon tried to reassure him. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong.  
  
Hermes looked at him skeptically, but the last soul had boarded the boat. "A-alright then. If you say so. But if you need anything, I'd always be happy to help you."  
  
Hermes words warmed Charon's heart. Charon's eyes didn't leave Hermes until he was out of sight. Called away on other work from the Olympians.  
  
Charon paddled the boat in the opposite direction Hermes flew but he wished he was flying away, hand-in-hand with Hermes.

* * *

Hermes didn't come down any farther but sometimes boons from him would appear as far down as asphodel. Farther if Charon felt he wanted a bit of company down in Tartarus and would bring one to keep at his shop. The warm orange light of the blessing was lovely. The thing radiated with Hermes's energy. And Charon could close his eyes, recall the stories Hermes had told him during the day, and pretend he was near.

It was calming. Charon hardly saw people in his line of work. Living people that is. He'd sometimes see his brothers and was building a friendship with the prince, but the glow of Hermes's boon calmed him and kept him company when no one was around but him.

* * *

  
  
Another day, another batch of souls. Hermes talked on about everything and nothing. Charon wondered if Hermes knew how much it really meant to him. These chats with this beautiful being. Even if the chats were mostly one-sided. Charon subconsciously raised a few long, bony fingers to his throat. He imagined what it could be like to have a voice. One that could properly converse with Hermes.  
  
"Err...Charon," once again, Hermes interrupted Charon's thoughts. "You're doing it again."  
  
"Hrrrrrn..?" Doing what again?  
  
"Y'know. That look. You look like you're thinking hard about something. An obol for your thoughts?"  
  
The offer was tempting, but Charon slowly shook his head.  
  
"Oh- well- ah, alright then," Hermes stumbled over words. The last soul boarded the boat. Charon grabbed his oar, getting ready to push off.  
  
"C-Charon!," Hermes called out. Charon turned to look back and immediately had to tilt up the brim of his wide hat to make sure he was seeing things right. Pink painted the God's cheekbones. Was Hermes blushing? Hermes took a deep breath, slowing down for the first Charon had ever seen.  
  
"Charon," he said again. Oh how Charon loved hearing Hermes say his name. "I just wanted to let you know that I always appreciated you. As an associate. Not just as an associate!" Hermes looked like he was mentally slapping himself. Charon cocked his head slightly to one side, questioning.  
  
"The point is- the point is that you're wonderful and kind and- and a whole host of other things that I wish I was eloquent enough to tell you. For now, um-" Hermes came closer and grabbed Charon's bony hand. He held it like it was the most precious thing in the world. And to Charon's delight and astonishment Hermes pressed his lips to the back of the boatman's hand. Hermes's face was scarlet at this point.  
  
Hermes drew back and flashing one more wide smile at Charon, flew off. Thick smoke billowed from Charon's mouth in happiness. He watched Hermes speed away, but this time, didn't feel the same sting of sadness as he went. He rowed merrily down the river. He was amazed and deliriously happy. Charon couldn't stop looking down at the hand that was kissed as it was an amazing and sacred thing. 

_Tomorrow._ Charon. _Tomorrow I will show him just how much I adore him._

And even if he couldn't smile like others could, it was impossible to miss the happy glow from the skeletal boatman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Also, finally edited this because I just pulled the trigger and posted as soon as finished quickly typing this out. So hopefully that makes it even a little bit better.)


End file.
